Human
by Okami Nobuye
Summary: Alphonse wakes up Edward one night distressed. All he wants is to feel like a human being again.


_Author's Note: I own nothing relating to Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I claim to!_

Edward groaned and opened one eye. The stars were blinking at him through the window as his brother prodded him. He was used to this. Alphonse had done this often when he was small. But instead of a short, blond-haired kid, Ed found himself looking up at the family's suit of armor. "Al, what is it?"

The tin voice trembled a bit. "Brother, I can't cry!"

Edward rubbed his other eye open. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I can't sleep or eat, and I can't cry. I hate this! I want to feel human again!"

"I told you, I'll get your body back, Al."

The metal fingers clenched. "I know, just…"

Edward watched the big figure for a moment. He could almost see his brother's face in it. His pudgy cheeks would be ruddy from crying and his lips would be pursed, all serious-like.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Ed pushed himself up with one hand. "Forget it! You're too big! Besides, you don't sleep."

The armor head ducked down, and Ed bristled. He'd hurt Alphonse with that. He sucked in a deep breath and rolled over so that his back was to him. "Fine. You can do it."

He could imagine Al's smile as the giant metal body climbed onto the cot. The mattress jiggled and sunk under the weight, and Ed was suddenly sandwiched between metal plates and the wall. Worse, he was stuck lying atop his automail arm. He grimaced and tried to suck it up for his brother's sake.

He couldn't.

"Al, this isn't working," he grunted.

Even in the dark, his brother seemed to be blushing. "I'm too big, aren't I?"

Ed sat up and stretched his arms. "No way," he lied. "I just can't lie on my side like this." He patted Al's shoulder. "Let's go outside. Maybe we can find something to cheer you up."

He leapt off the bed, slid on his boots, and shouldered on his red coat, leading the way down the stairs. Al's empty armor clanked and clomped the whole time, but neither boy cared.

Central was a nice city, but by no means home to them. They both longed for endless fields and open sky. It was these that drew young Alphonse to a patch of lilies in the yard. "Look, brother! They're just like the ones we had near our house!"

"Uh-huh." Ed slapped him on the back, yawning. "Come on. I want to spar. That should loosen you up."

The boy obeyed and raised his fists. Ed threw the first punch. Metal struck metal and the armor resonated where the automail hit. Al kicked at him, but the older boy dodged. The dance was so familiar, Alphonse hardly had to think. They knew each other's movements so well, they became fluid. Fists flew and legs arced. Yes, it was all familiar.

Then, Edward jumped. His leg swung out and his foot collided with his sibling's face.

Al hollered as his noggin detached from his body. "My head!" His arms flailed and he panicked.

The older boy scratched his scalp and waved him on. "Just go pick it up."

Headless, Alphonse pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not!"

"Yes, you did! You're just cranky because I woke you up!"

Ed crossed his arms. "Just pick up your head before someone sees."

Al trudged over to where his head lay and scooped it up. He turned on his brother and chucked it.

Ed screamed as his brother's face smacked into his forehead. He lost his footing and toppled to the ground.

"Why do you have to be such a hot head?" Al snapped. "You're so short-tempered!"

Ed's eye twitched. "Who are you calling so tiny you can squish him between two fingers like a flee?" he shrieked.

Alphonse just stood there, watching his brother spaz, the metal head lying at his feet. And then, he laughed.

Ed drooped, lowering his fists and staring as his little brother cackled. He sighed and picked up the boy's loose head, setting it back on the armor. Then, he turned to go back inside.

Alphonse's hand stopped him, grabbing the boy's shoulder and holding him in place. "Thanks, Ed."

The older boy frowned. "For what?"

This time, he really could see his brother's radiant smile. "There's a lot of things I can't do anymore," Alphonse said, "but you always know how to make me feel human, again. You make me laugh!"


End file.
